


Light and Dark

by Yoona1



Category: Mr love queen choice, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Other, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoona1/pseuds/Yoona1
Summary: A mystic messenger and Mr queen love choice cross over.After Eunjoos younger brother Jaesuk was nabbed by mint eye and Saeran as a way to get back at the RFA, all the RFA members tried there best to help Eunjoo get her younger brother back, along with finding out mint eye's true identity and who was actually behind all the attack and planing. Ever since Mint eyes demolished and Seven getting back together with his twin brother Saeran, things where peace with the RFA members.But when Eunjoo gets sponsorship from abroad at Loveland by a couple of sponsors about her start-up business things take for a new turn as our Heroin When she enters, Love land city. who will she meet? and who will she end up with? Will she stay with her former friends? or will she find new friends and have a bigger support system.





	1. Unexpected Encounter

Memory, something that we hold and let go of as we move forward in our lives, whether it's a good memory or bad. Memories make us who we are, and it helps us grow as a person. Like everyone, there might be some memory we want to get rid of, but that's not always possible. You can treat your emotion with self-love, med's if it's that serious or you can just bottle it up and carry on.   
  
Bottling up your emotions isn't always healthiest because one day that bottle will break and you will splash your emotions as if it was a bottle of water waiting to be broken and free from its caged walls. so it's best to keep your emotions at moderate state because there are times where you hide your emotions and memory's from anyone and there are times where you show it.  
  
As the plan slowly lands, at Loveland international airport a girl about in her young twenties took off her headphones and slowly tapped her younger brother, to wake up alerting the young boy that they had just reached their destination.   
  
"Jaesuk wake up where here", the young girl calmly says as she taps the little boy to wake up.  
  
"U-uh where here a-about time", Jaesuk says as he gets off the plane seat and tries his best to stand up, after being motion sickness for a long time.  
  
"Hey take it easy where almost there at the hotel, so you don't have to worry about getting motion sickness anymore"   
  
"Fine but, that's it I am never eating something heavy or fried before boarding because it really upset my stomach"  
  
"Hey I told you not to eat the honey butter fried chicken"  
  
"But you ate it as well and you didn't motion sickness"  
  
"I took my meds an hour or two before boarding, you should have listened instead of gaming and coding you know", Eunjoo says with a smile as she looks at her younger brother with pity.  
  
"Fine, let's just make it quick I want to go to sleep", Jaesuk says with a grumpy tone as he follows his older sister out of the plane towards the crowed area.  
  
As the two siblings waited towards the visiting area, Eunjoo lets Jaesuk put his head on her lap as she waits for her number to be called from the stand. As they wait for their number to approach Eunjong start's to space out and recall all the memories she just had these past few months being with the RFA, and the others.  
  
**Eunjoo pov  
**  
It's been several months, ever since that incident happened, with Jaesuk I still can't forget that day he got nabbed by mint eye. If I knew what he was going threw I would have helped him out or prevent him from getting nabbed, instead, I was just focused on myself, and almost got him hurt.  
  
Heck, I am not sure if it's my fault since I often kept my emotions hidden from people because I didn't want to seem a burden. I hope he doesn't pick up any of my behaviors. I know both our parents and his twin brother died in that car crash 3 years ago, but I want him to live a normal happy life I know we may not blood related since my biological parents died in a house fire when I was just an infant, but we did grew up in the same household with the same family so it does matter even if we're not blood-related where still family.  
  
By the time we got out of the airport area towards the visitor's area, I can see my best friend waving her hand towards me in the visiting area.  
  
"Eunjoo It's good to see you here"  
  
"Sujin it's good to see you too", I reply to her with a warm smile  
  
"So what brings you to Love land City", Sujin says as she takes my bags and puts it in her car.  
  
"Well I have a business board meeting with the CEO of LFG and I am Presenting at Love Land University as spokesmen for business students", I reply to my best friend with a cheeky Grin as she already knew what I was here for.  
  
"Oh come, it's just small talk"  
  
"I know it's small talk but I think it would have been better to ask about something else, than asking me for the same thing over again"  
  
"Fine I won't, also where are you going to stay I will let you stay crash at my place but it's a small dorm and I am not sure if my roommate will be okay with it, given that she is temperamental.  
  
"Don't worry I already booked a hotel for the time"  
  
"Wow, miss knows it all, graduate early and already own a successful business owner at the age of 21", my friend replied to me with a teasing smile.  
  
"I wouldn't call myself Ms. know it all, but I will do say that I know a lot of stuff", I laughed at my best friend's comment.  
  
As we arrived at the hotel room suite I book, I could see Jaesuk fast walking towards his room, Knowing how bad his stomach was in the car ride and plane after eating greasy food. I quietly laughed at his childlike behavior, because most off the time Jaesuk seems to act like a feisty no it all but this time, he looked like a helpless baby  
  
"What's wrong with Jaesuk normal he's mounted or grumpy", My friend replies to me in a worried tone.  
  
"He ate a lot of fried greasy food before boarding and took his meds when the plane took off"  
  
"That must suck, poor kid. But may I ask how where you still able to take care of him, your father's company and your schoolwork.   
  
"We'll let say that I had to give up my health and social life for a good amount of time, but I okay know."  
  
"Well now, before you kept passing out from low blood pressure and Iron count, I still can't believe you did that but at least all your hard work paid off"  
  
"True", I replied to her with a smile as I yawned.  
  
"You should get some rest, for now, I will pick you up tomorrow and help you get through the school's gate"  
  
"You sure it's a bit late why won't you stay"  
  
"I am fine really plus Jaesuk looks kind of sick so I don't want to put any pressure on you or him while being there, plus he's kind of grumpy when people stats over when he's not feeling well"  
  
"All right well get home safe"  
  
"Don't worry I will"  
  
**Normal pov**  
  
As Sujin left the hotel suite, Eunjoo quickly changed out of her, business casual clothes into her Pg.'s which composed off an icy blue long sleeve top that was button-up with her icy blue pants. Before the young CEO can sleep, she hears a knock on her bedroom door opening up the door, she sees Jaesuk with his eyes tired holding his blanket tight in his hand  
  
"Can I stay in your room for tonight I am just not used to sleeping alone in a hotel room..."  
  
"Of course don't worry I am here for you", Eunjoo says with a smile as she lets her frighten little brother stay with her for the night.  
  
As the dark night sky fell and the sun rises from the east, the sun's warm ray's fall across the hotel suite big large windows waking up the young CEO out off her night slumber, as the young CEO opens her eyes she is awoken by a bright light beaming towards her blueish-green eyes.  
  
**Eunjoo Pov**  
  
As I got out of bed and stretched my arms, I could see the sun rays beaming through threw the hotel's large window's signaling a brand new day and start, at this new city I arrived, too just yesterday. Before I can even get a chance to head towards the bathroom and change my phone starts to ring, and ring, looking at the caller ID, I curved my face into a small smile and answer the phone with glee.  
  
"Hello, Jumin~", I smiled towards him over the line with a bit of my morning yawn.  
  
"Oh did I call at the wrong time, I am sorry"  
  
"No it's okay I was getting ready to change out of my Pj's until you called me"  
  
"C-Change...I am sorry I will call back I should have called you when it was appropriate", Jumin nervously says as he hangs up on me and resumes to his duties as the C&R director and future CEO.  
  
Not knowing what just happened, I decided to ignore it resumed to getting ready for the day, as I stepped into the shower and wash my hair, I could feel the warm hot water running throw my long blackish brown hair as I slowly massage the shampoo and conditioner into my scalp.   
  
After cleaning myself up I head out to the shower to see Jaesuk finally awake, it looked like his stomach was just trying to settle down, after coming from a long flight and being extremely motion sick. I smiled at him and said good morning only to hear a grumpy response from him saying that he was going to order room service.   
  
"You can Order Room service in a while now glow clean yourself up or, I am taking all your snacks n", I said to him in a demanding tone, as Jaesuk obeyed my command and headed towards the bathroom to wash up.  
  
After fishing up breakfast I head out in a cab to Love Land University to meet up with my friend Sujin, while I was waiting in the cab ride with Jaesuk I looked at my phone to see a few missed messages from Jaehee Looking at the messages it read.

**Jaehee Kang**

"Hey Eunjong I was going to give today's report to Mr. Han"

"but after seeing him talking to you, his face was rather red"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, I didn't know what Jaehee meant but after a minute of thinking my face turned red as a strawberry, I can't believe I had just said that to Jumin while he was in his office. I could probably picture him being flustered in my mind saying that he refuses to live with someone before marriage.  
  
Before I can do anything the cab stops, at a huge university entrance looking out threw the cab window I could see that we arrived towards the destination. As I slowly got out of the cab, I held my files and strap bag tightly both in my arms making sure none off the documents for tomorrow's meeting with LFG falls.  
  
"Eunjoo you made it!", I heard a familiar voice called me out just a few meters away from me.  
  
"Suujin it's good to see you, thanks for helping me out, without you I wouldn't know my way around the university"  
  
"No problem, where's Jaesuk"  
  
"he's in the hotel gaming"  
  
"Really why didn't you brought him over"  
  
"Well I try to bring him but he said, I was treating him like a baby so I left him alone in the hotel on one condition, he doesn't go outside without my permission"  
  
"Well good thinking", before Sujin gets a chance to talk to Eunjoo her phone starts to ring and ring.**  
**  
As Sujin picked up the caller Id she looked rather annoyed and unamused at the time setting.  
  
"Sorry Eunjoo I have to go my roommate left her keys inside the do room"  
  
"That's okay good luck, I will see you later", I said with a smile.  
  
After talking to Sujin and getting threw security, I made my way towards the huge prestigious building looking at it, it was extremely big, inside. The building felt like a maze as if you have to go throw different routes to get threw point A to B, I was lucky that Sujin gave me the business management office numbers but looking at the piece of paper I didn't know which wing was which wing.  
  
"Ugh why do universities make their buildings so complicated to get around", I said to myself as I try my best to find my way towards the business management office.  
  
As I made my, threw the somewhat empty hallways I soon found the business management office, where I was greeted by the receptionist.

"Eunjoo so glad that you can make it have a seat the students are still setting up the tables downstairs at the auditorium stage"  
  
"All right", I said with a smile as I waited for the student to set things up.  
  
While I waited for the students to set up, I look through my phone to see if I had any messages. Opening the messenger app It looked like I had new messages from, Zen, Yoosung, and LFG CEO Assistant Goldman.

**Goldman**

The meeting should be around 10 Am tomorrow

Don't be late, Victor doesn't likes it when his clients are late

so this is a head's up  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Zen**   


Hey Eunjong hope you landed safely

heard, the trust fund kid tried to call you early

He didn't say anything weird, did he?

If he did then I got your back, cause all men are wolves

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Yoosung**   


Hey Noona, heard you landed safely yesterday

I hope I am not bothering you or anything given that you're busy

and if you see Seven tell him I am going to get him!

the dude replaced my ketchup bottle with nuclear hot sauce

I had to drink several curtains of Milk to get rid off the pain

it was that hot!!!

I felt like the grim reaper was coming to get me

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I laughed at some of the texts my friends send me, Zen being the overprotective mother law and Yoosung being pranked by Seven, I miss my friends already and it only has been a day, I still miss the shenanigans we got into or the others got into like the time Jumin crashed Sevens car, or Seven tricking Yoosung into drinking a lot of chocolate milk.   
  
After waiting for several minutes, the reception lady came and said the stage and everything was set for the summit, as I made my downstairs with her to the auditorium, I can see a couple hundred students sitting in all of the auditorium chairs. I was shocked that a lot of people came but being the daughter of Jaewon Park might have its perks.

As I made my, towards the big oval stage, I presented myself as the CEO of both JPM and STL after talking to them about how I started my business and what got me into starting my own business.

  
**Normal Pov  
  
**As the young CEO continued to present in front of the few hundred students, across from the auditorium walked two professors wearing white coats, judging by the two men probably were on break or were done with lectures.  
  
"What's going on over at the auditorium normal I don't see a lot of students at business summits"  
  
"Oh that's, cause one of the rich CEOs, daughter is here today, I heard that she was a bright intelligent child and could have finished university really early but, her mom wanted her to have a normal childhood. So she ended finishing high school at 16 and university when she was 20, but when she was 19 her parents died in a car accident so she was forced to take over the whole company, but ended up being really successful at it. After 2 years she opened up her own dream business which really boomed in a year, why you interested in business now Lucien", his college said with a questionable tone since he knows that Lucien is the type of person who had all sort of interests.  
  
"Maybe, I mean it's a broad field, there's different types of ways business could be used"  
  
"True tho...", Before Lucien college can reply to him he gets a call saying that they are going to have moved the lecture to a different room because a student accidentally broke the power outlets.  
  
"What's wrong"  
  
"Lecture got moved to another room cause some student broke the power outlet by mistake, I will see you in a few I have to email the students saying that where in a different room I don't want any of them to get hurt"

  
"All right I will see you later", Lucien replies with his usual smile as he says goodbye to his college.

After the entrapper summit was over, the students, ether head towards class, or study hall to study for tests, or finish up there projects for class, which mostly will be due tomorrow or next week.  
  
"Thanks for coming, to help us out Eunjoo I didn't expect this much students will show up, this is probably the biggest summit we had over the last several years"  
  
"Your welcome Mr. Jones, I didn't expect either but I guess sometimes things are just unexpected sometimes", Eunjoo replies to the Business management director with a smile.  
  
"True tho, and why don't you get something to eat. it's almost lunchtime"  
  
"That's okay I had a huge breakfast"  
  
"Nonsense a successfully CEO like you should have 3 meals a day", Mr jones replies to Eunjong with a smile as he hands her a free meal coupon that only could be purchased att he university cafeteria.   
  
"Uh thank you, Mr. Jones"  
  
"No problem I will see you soon whenever the opportunity comes"  
  
**Eunjoo's Pov **  
  
After Mr. Jones left I head towards the University cafeteria since I already had a huge breakfast, I thought it would be best to get something light like coffee with a Crosspoint. As I made my way towards the huge cafeteria, I managed to pick up all the stuff I wanted but before I can reach the register, I accidentally bumped into someone causing my hot coffee to spill on my blouse.  
  
"I am sorry are you okay", a guy in a white lab coat smiled at me with concern, as he handed me a few napkins to clean myself up from the hot bean drink.

"N-No it's quiet fine I didn't see you actually"  
  
"Are you sure about that you seem to hurt, here let me take you to the infirmary", the mysterious guy said with a smile  
  
Seeing how bad the coffee sting my lower collar bone, I agreed and walked with the guy to the infirmary, as we made our way towards the University infirmary.

I was handed a small ice pack, where I put near my lower collar. The ice felt so refreshing that it started to heal my slightly second-degree burn.  
  
After leaving the infirmary with the man and white, my burned wound started to become a little better after the ice pack, now all I had to do was make sure to not use any scented cream or hot water or else it's back to excoriated pain.  
  
"Is your wound feeling better"  
  
"It is thanks for asking and showing me where the infirmary was, if you didn't show me where it was I would have been on a wild goose chase"  
  
"I see. Where you lost when you came into this building"

  
"Sadly yes I had to ask directions where the business management office was"  
  
"So where you one off the guest speakers at today's summit"  
  
"Wait how did you know"   
  
"I just happened to hear your speech while passing by, plus you seem to be really good with your time and what you do", the guy in white smiled to me.  
  
"U-Uh thank you", I smiled back nervously, feeling embarrassed to hear such a compliment even if it was true I try my best to not be full of myself.  
  
"You don't need to embrace I am being honest"  
  
How am I supposed to reply to that line, I say to myself trying my best to not play with my fingers around this guy. What is he some kind of mind reader, all though he's kind of cute but he's probably a student or an assistant here.  
  
"Yeah and may I ask are you a student or an assistant over here"  
  
"Why would you say I am a student, or an assistant"  
  
"I mean you kinda look young"  
  
"I mean you're young yourself, so I don't see the point"  
  
"So you're not a student or an assistant"  
  
"Yeah I am actual a professor and researcher here"  
  
"Wow, that's impressive normal I don't see a lot of young professors or researcher"  
  
"So, you think every researcher is an old person with gray hair"  
  
"Stereotypical yes, but in reality maybe", I reply to him with a smile, while still trying to compose, myself from laughing at his line and comment about researchers being old men with barley hair on their heads.  
  
"Now what's so funny"  
  
"Nothing really just the taught that all research and scientist are old is kind of funny when you think of it because you don't see a lot of researchers professors that are young.  
  
"Well you do have a point, but age doesn't always have to be in a category, it could just be a misconception of theory, like how could one do this when they're a certain age"

  
"You do have a good point, though I mean there are jobs and factors where age doesn't have to play a role on what a person can do or not do"  
  
"Than why did you, taught I was a student"  
  
"Honest mistake, it's just that you look young plus you never really said how old you were"  
  
"But should one judge someone's appearance"  
  
"No"  
  
After a while of talking with the young professor, we both sat down at the cafeteria table and presumed to continue our conversations, while having some food. Luckily my coffee cooled down to mild room temperature, so it was safe to drink, I didn't want to go throw another episode of burning myself.  
  
"So you finished up university, at the age of 16 that's really impressive"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say impressive but I managed my time really well when I was younger"  
  
"Well I mean managing your time is crucial, cause you can't switch time or stop it, every day is a new day and every moment passing by is a new start". before I can finish my words with Lucien, I hear my best friend heading towards with a smile.   
  
"Eunjoo guess what happened!"  
  
"Judging by your excited face I am guessing something good happened to you"  
  
"Yep Xiao proposed!, I taught I had to go cause my room lost her key but turns out that he ask my roommate to help, him out for his surprise proposal"  
  
"That's great to here"  
  
"Congrats"  
  
"Uh thank you...Professor...Wait what are you doing here?", My friend said with a questionable tone as she looked at Lucien and me, as to why a neurologist would be doing with a CEO.   
  
"I accidentally bumped to him, while I had coffee in my hand apparently the drink spilled a bit on my blouse so he took me to the infirmary to make sure the bruise doesn't swell up, and I guess from then we chatted"  
  
"So that's where you were, I taught you were still at the business management office. I wanted to tell you early, but you were too busy with the summit. So I taught why not come back and tell you later"  
  
"I see you two must be busy, I must get going I have a lecture in an hour, I will see you later I guess", Lucien said with a smile as he left me and my best friend to chat.

  
After chatting with my best friend, I realized that it was a bit past noon and I hadn't spoken to Jaesuk yet, so I ended up excusing myself from my best friend saying that I had to head back to the hotel to check up on Jaesuk, because even though he is a smart kid. I am still overprotective of him I can't let another accident like that happen ever again.  
  
"That's okay, I will drive you plus you have a meeting tomorrow with LFG so it's best that you rest, but also be warned of LFG CEO, that guy is a cold-hearted bastard"  
  
"That's okay I dealt with his type before" , I reply to my best friend with a smile as I try to picture how Jumin was like when I first meet him, the man was cold and unapproachable at first but he was quite warming once I got to know him.  
  
"How come"  
  
"I dealt with the CEO in line of C&R"  
  
"Ohh....now that makes sense, Ha-ha sometimes I think those two CEO looks a bit alike I mean they're both cold and wear all black and don't open up to people"  
  
"I wouldn't say cold-hearted, but more like closed-off people and being a complete workaholic"  
  
"You do have a point, now let's go before the traffic jams start", My best friend replied to me in her usual tone as she lead, me towards her car.  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
After a while of driving the two best friends, arrive at the hotel suite when opening the front door of the hotel room door, Jaesuk can be seen across the couch with his glued towards his laptop.  
  
"Hey Noona, Hey Sujin"   
  
"Hey, Jaesuk who's my little man doing", Sujin says as she ruffles Jaesuk hair.  
  
"I am doing fine and can you not ruff my hair you're messing it up"   
  
"Wow someone is using their words properly"  
  
"What does that supposed to mean!"  
  
"I mean usually you curse and get mad"  
  
"Well that only happens when you get me really mad for, now I am giving you a warning I like to be left alone"  
  
"Okay fine, fine. Seriously what's up with him kids these days glued towards their screens"  
  
"I wouldn't say Jaeuk is locked towards his screen like a child playing mindless games", Eunjoo says as she points at Jaesuk laptop with binary codes.  
  
"Wait, he codes?"  
  
"Yeah, he says he wants to create his own game so I will allow him only if doesn't burn out his eyesight"  
  
"I heard that!, and my vision is fine thank you very much", Jaesuk says with a bit of a temper as he presumes to go back to his gaming with a few of pocky sticks in his mouth.  
  
"Wow he sure is grumpy when you mention his vision"  
  
"Well I am just looking out for him and Jaesuk slow down on the junk food or else your, not getting dessert", Eunjoo replies to her younger brother in a commanding voice   
  
"Fine I will just have the veggie strips with hummus, but I can't that I have a high metabolism"   
  
"Yes, but you should eat healthy, having junk food is okay, but try to not have too much. Remember what happened on the flight"  
  
"Don't you dare bring that moment up, that was the most painful 8 hours I ever experienced!"  
  
"Well now you know to not eat a lot of junk food", Eunjoo said with a smile as she started laughing at Jaesuk reaction  
  
"Hey!, you eat a lot of junk food too!"  
  
"But I try to limit myself"  
  
As the two siblings where done talking, Eunjoo goes to resume talking to her best friend and how they're going to head out on the night after Eunjoo meeting with LFG is a success and Sujin soon going to get married, off to her boyfriend of 3-4 years.  
  
"But if you're going to head out on the night with us where are you going to leave Jaesuk", My friend said with a questionable tone as she gets a bit concerned for Jaesuk.  
  
"I am not a baby, I could just stay by myself game and then go to sleep"  
  
"All right mr. tuff guy no need to get defensive Sujin was just being concerned that's all"  
  
"Whatever and can we order something I am starving"  
  
"All right, and since your here Sujin what will you like my treat"  
  
"It's okay you don't have to"  
  
"Oh come on please", Eunjoo says to her friend with a smile.  
  
"Okay, but no puppy eyes"  
  
"Yeah, first stop tomorrow's meeting with LFG"  
  
"Next stop after celebrating our accomplishments", Sujin says with a smile as she adds on to Eunjoo's sentence.  
  
"Pfff Women"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh really", Eunjoo says with a smile as she and her best friend tackle Jaesuk and tickle him to death.  
  
"Hey!, C-Cut it out that t-tickles....", Jaesuk grumpily replies as he tries his best to not laugh, at Eunjoo's and Sujin's attempt to tickle him.  
  
"So are you going to say that"  
  
"N-No I swear to god...pfft...Let me go! hahaha"  
  
"I think he had enough", Sujin says as both of her and Eunjoo let go of, Jaesuk.  
  
"Not Funny!"  
  
"Well it was funny to us, right Eunjoo"  
  
"That's what happens when you have a salty mouth  
  
"Big whoop", Before Jaesuk realizes what he says he quickly dashes towards the door saying that he ordered room service earlier.  
  
As the two adults and young child, chow down to eat their dinner, their plans tomorrow will be either a success or failure, only time will tell if they are going to be wanting the time of their life or the time they wish they regret ether way. what happens, happens there is no turning back time but there is way, of moving on forward.

**End card**

For every chapter, I will do a random end card drawing and since Ch 1, is where Eunjong meets Lucien I taught it would be best to draw those to random whether it's romantic or not I mean after all this is a reverse harem Fanfic


	2. A meeting that ends all dates

**Eunjoo's pov**  
  
Today was my first meeting with LFG CEO, Victor from what I heard, he kind of seems to give off the same vibe as Jumin when I first meet him. But the only difference, I would say is that victor isn’t obsessed with his cat and he can drive. Since it's been stated by the press, he drives himself to and back from work.  
  
I am glad, I did a background check on him, I didn't want to disappoint him or, and the other CEOs I have to meet. As I made my way towards the city, in the cab I just booked, I began to look throw my texts and emails I receive from my friends and company,

The car soon stops at a tall building in the financial district area, looking at the building and sign, I can see LFG logo and a couple off LFG employees walking in and out of the building.

After paying and tipping the cab driver, I enter the building with my strap bag on and my hair in a high ponytail, upon closer exception at the corporate office everyone looked as if they were busy and rushing to finish there work. Before I could approach the receptionist an employee drops there papers, not knowing where he was going the employe began to panic trying his best to pick up the papers. 

"Ugh, Victor's going to kill me, if I mix up any of these documents", The employee says he tries his best, to pick up the stack of papers he dropped, seeing how stressed off the employee was. I went over and help him pick up all the remaining papers.

  
"Are you all right"  
  
"I am fine thanks for helping me pick these....u-up. Eunjoo park!", the employee said nervously as he stood up straight and greeted me as if I was some big person.  
  
"Um yeah I am, and you are"  
  
"Goldman"  
  
"Oh, your Victor's assistant, I see nice to meet you", I smile at him trying my best to make sure he wasn't stressed out, judging by the slightly dark circles under his eyes I could tell this dude was overworked.  
  
**Normal Pov**  
  
"Yes, but aren't you a bit early I mean the meeting doesn't start until 20 minutes"  
  
"Yes, but is good to come a couple, of minutes early because you don't what will happen, so it's best to be prepared and plan ahead"  
  
"I see, you do have a good point though, I will call Victor and let him know you're here", Goldman says as he picks up his phone and persuades to call Victor.  
  
On the top floor of the financial building stood a cold deminer CEO, looking through papers that looked like the company's financial reports, but before the Ceo can sign off the documents, his phone started to ring and ring looking at the caller ID he quickly picks it up asking what was going on.

  
"What is it, Goldman"  
  
"The CEO of YSK and CTL is here to see you about the partnership thing, she plans to have with LFG”

  
"Send her upstairs"  
  
"Yes sir", Goldman replies to Victor in a straightforward tone and then leading Eunjoo to the top floor of the building where Victor’s office was.

  
Before entering Victor's office, Eunjoo walks into Victor's office with her strap bag still on her shoulder, with a file off thick documents in her right hand. Knowing that the girl was young and successful the Ceo notice that there was something different about this girl.

  
After shaking hands with Victor, Eunjoo sits down on one off the empty seats, and responds to some of the questions Victor asks her such as why he should sign up a partnership deal? and how it's going to benefit him and his company.  
  
"Well, looking through the companies you invested, and partnered with it doesn't seem that you invested in a charity business, or partnered with them. That’s why I reached out to you because companies that invest and partner with charity tend to have more investors and profit, because to the public eye there seen as a good company”

"You do have a good point in your clam, but tell me why all off places you chose Love land"  
  
"Looking through Love lands financial reports, it looks like the city doesn't have that many programs to help out people, and with this, the city will be able to live better, because if people don't receive basic needs such as health, food, education, and shelter. How is a city going to move forward and expand? Everyone needs these basics needs without it how is society going to function" 

  
"At first I was skeptical of partnering with a company, who's goal was generic but it seems like you have everything planned out”  
  
"What do you mean by generic", Eunjoo says with a smile trying her best to not look mad.  
  
"Well I mean everyone wants to help out people, so they can feel better about themselves"  
  
"Y-Yes, but that doesn't mean my plan, and companies' goals are generic or I want to make myself look better, most charity companies only cater , to one thing such as cancer or food, but my company goals are different, say for example one of our clients don't make enough money, they can work for the company and still get benefits off it because the company is both supported by investors and donations"  
  
"Than why did you choose to start this company, if you already inherited a multi-Billion conglomerate"  
  
"It's a long story, but it's not relevant", Eunjoo says with a sigh as she tries her best to not think about her past and why she chose to start this company.  
  
"If it's something your uncomfortable talking about, you don't have to talk about it. As long as your company's goal says what is, then I am willing to consider partnering up with it. After all, what you said it's true, a place can't move on without these things and if this program does start off in love land not only will it make the market better but it will create an opportunity to more jobs", Victor replies to Eunjoo in a straightforward tone.

"W-Wait your serious?"  
  
"Yes do you think I was joking"  
  
"No, I just kind of taught or assume you didn't want to partner up with a small business"  
  
"Well, you assumed and taught wrong, idiot. If a small business wants to partner, up with me, they better have a plan that's going to benefit me as well, cause I am not going to waste my time and resources on someone who isn’t going to benefit me"  
  
"I see, so do I wait or sign an agreement paper with you, saying that you want to partner up with my company”  
  
"I will let you know my thoughts on it with the shareholders and investors in a few days, for now, I have a small meeting out of town to attend, and since you came here early you saved me a bit off extra time. I will tell Goleman to call you in for our next meeting", Victor says as he got up from his chair and took his bag with him.  
  
"Got it, do you need some report or something for later on”  
  
"Not at all, you already gave me enough statements and evidence, but you do need to make a report for the investors”

  
"All right I will get to it", Eunjoo says with a smile, as she walks out the office with Victor.  
  
As the two CEO’s waited for the elevator to arrive, Eunjoo phone starts to ring, looking at the ID caller, Eunjoo smile and answer the phone call in glee.

"Hey Jumin how's it going"  
  
"It's going well, how did your meeting with Victor”  
  
"It went well, I just have to wait for a few days for a meeting with the investors"  
  
"I see, but why is he out of his office"  
  
"Why are you asking, her that I don't have any business concern with you besides your father's reckless, habit remarrying and your lousy cat projects which, doesn't contribute any profit towards your company."  
  
"I wasn't even talking to you, and what do you mean my cat projects our lousy"  
  
"Your wasting valuable resource heck even Eunjoo, think soo as well"  
  
"She doesn't think that right Eunjoo?", Jumin, says with a serious tone as he looks at Eunjoo thinning that she will defend him.  
  
"I mean you are wasting a lot of resource, and money. But if you want to create a small cat project why not just make, it personal things instead of putting it out on a market where fewer people are willing to buy it"  
  
"See even an Idiot can see your plans are wasting a lot of money no wonder your company is losing investors" 

Before the two Ceos could bicker towards each other, Goldman passes by in the hallway to see what's going on. But when he realizes Victor’s mood and sees him talking to Jumin VIA face time he quickly turns around and hides behind a wall hoping that Victor doesn't notice him, because he didn't want to be involved in this type of drama.

Goldman knew really well the two did not like each other, because someone posted an article in the times saying they might be alike, sure they had some similarities but the article caused them to not like each other. 

  
"I will call you back later, Jumin I am getting an incoming call from Jaesuk", Eunjoo says nervously with a white lie as she ends the conversation because she couldn't stand around being next to these two, arguing.  
  
"You know this guy"   
  
"Yes, and why does it feel like you're against me knowing him"  
  
"C&R is a good conglomerate but the CEO and the CEO in line are bad reps for their company, even threw the CEO in line does a lot of work to make sure the company is stable he recks it by his idiotic cat projects"  
  
"I mean everyone, has their interest", Eunjoo says with a sweat mark on her forehead.  
  
"Are you only saying, that just to defend him"  
  
"Maybe, but he helped me out, in the past"  
  
"So you think you own him"  
  
"Well I wouldn’t say own, but we are good friends"  
  
"Well, I mean if that's the case I would stay where you at. But from my perspective, I will say that you might want to think twice when deciding to become friends or partners with this type”

  
"Well, thanks for the advice but you do your thing and I do mine, I know that C&R has there ups and downs, but that's my choice, not yours", Eunjoo says as she flips her hair at Victor and walks past the front door without a word.  
  
Everyone in the building froze up because no one had the guts to talk to Victor like that or tell him that they didn't care about his opinion.  
  
"I am not paying you just to stand there get back to work"  
  
"Y-Yes, sir", Goldman nervously says as he and the other employees go back to work.  
  
**Victor's Pov**  
  
Ugh, god she's an idiot, but why the hell did I sense negative energy around her, when she felt uncomfortable about why she wanted to start her business. I get both her biological and foster family are dead, but that can't be the case, can it? 

I mean she's an Evolver but what kind of an Evolver is she. Does she control something or gives off vibes of emotions", I say to myself as I get into my car.

I know that she is young, but seeing a CEO as an Evolver besides myself is surprising. I never expected that she was an Evolver all this time.

Even threw I done some trading and small partnerships for her father's company. Why couldn't I sense her? Could it be that her powers are just awaking, or was she hiding them all this time? 

As I drove off across the city for another meeting, I couldn't get rid of that negative presence around her energy. Even though her goal for the charity company is legit. I wasn't still sure if I should partner with her, because what if she is lying. After all, a lot of kids’ been disappearing in love land city. I still can't forget about what happened years ago when BSC was experimenting on Kids

  
**Eunjoo pov**  
  
As I made my, towards, the city metro I tried my best to compose my anger at the CEO even though it was by accident I couldn't let him talk that way about my friends, after all without them I wouldn’t be able to know where Jaesuk was. 

God, I wanted to punch the crap out of him but knowing if I did that I would look like the fool and I would look like I am the one with the problem.

  
Before I can get on the train, I accidentally tripped over something due to the fast-moving crowd. But before my body can hit the ground I was pulled up by a pair of strong muscular arms. As I look up to see how my savior was my eyes turned to saucers when I saw Lucien, it seemed like that he was either heading back to campus or leaving campus.

  
"Are you all right Eunjoo", he says to me in a calm soothing voice that turned my ears and face a bit red.  
  
"I a-am fine, thanks for the save me...c-can you um let me go n-now", I awkwardly replied to the tall professor with an awkward smile.  
  
"Oh, my apologies"  
  
"T-Thanks..."  
  
"No problem, and may I ask what you're doing here"  
  
"I just finished up my meeting with LFG, about my companies partnership"  
  
"It seems that you didn't enjoy the meeting did something happened to you"  
  
"The meeting went okay but the CEO was a bit of pain in my ass"  
  
"How, so?"  
  
"My idea is generic, I wanted to only do this just to make myself better because I had nothing else and he um made a comment about my close friend.  
  
"I mean your Idea isn’t generic, plus you have a clear goal so I don't understand why he would say that or make a comment about your friends", Lucien replied to me in his usual gentle tone.  
  
"I don't know, but as long as I know that my partnership plan works I am fine with whatever. So what brings you to this area"  
  
"I just happened to finish my lectures for the day and decided to take a small break and grab some lunch, would you like to join me?"  
  
"U-Um are you sure about that I don't want to disturb you"  
  
"It's all right, and what do you mean by disturb, I mean it's just lunch"  
  
"U-Um nothing, I taught you wanted to eat by yourself"  
  
"Eating by yourself is fine, but eating with others is better than eating alone", Lucien said with his usual smile andd tone. 

After agreeing to have lunch with Lucien. The both of us head out to a local restaurant, where they had huge tables with umbrellas outside. Seeing how nice the setting was outside, both of us sat at the table and waited for the waiter to serve us. As we waited for the waiter to eat, Lucien breaks the ice by asking me how’s my business going, and that if I need help with it or not.

"It's going well so far, thanks for asking. And why do you think I want help are you proposing something?"  
  
"Well, I was going, to ask you if you wanted, your business to have a bit of publicity. There is an orphanage in Loveland that, I sometimes volunteer and help out"  
  
"Even though it's good to have publicly as business, but as for my business I want to have meaning rather than publicity, but since it's an orphanage I might consider it since there are some parents who want to adopt but can't because of financial problems"  
  
"Your right about that part let me know when you want to visit the orphanage, I have some connections that will let us in"  
  
"Are you sure about that, I don't want to waste your time, after all, you’re a researcher and professor"   
  
"I mean it's all right, plus I can make the time”  
  
"All fight I, guess I will add to my schedule and give you a call", I replied back to him with a smile.  
  
As we sat down and ate our food, I started to get a call from an unknown number, picking up the phone thinking that it's going to be a scam call. 

But when hearing on the other line, what the person said, I immediately spit out my drink and panicked, saying that I will be right over there in a second.

"Are you all right did something happened, you seem a bit stressed"  
  
"I am fine, sorry Lucien I have to end lunch early. I left my little brother home and he's been kind of acting up", I replied to him with a smile trying my best to hide my panic attack.  
  
After, leaving Lucien with a white, about my brother. I ran to the police station, I couldn't believe Jaesuk had a problem with the law, let alone picking a fight with an officer and breaking his nose.   
**  
Normal Pov**  
  
As the young CEO, ran through the city metro and threw the city streets, she finally reached the station where the policeman told her, to meet. After signing herself in front off the register she quickly walked passed a rather tall physique man, with chestnut brown hair, and almost golden eyes.

While the young, CEO rushed to find where her little brother was, the tall physique man couldn't help but look back at the girl who just walked past him, because her Aura felt similar to what an Evolver had.

"Jaesuk, there you are!. What were you thinking trying to pick a fight with a police officer", Eunjoo says in a worried tone trying her best to hide her anger and disappointment towards her little brother.  
  
"I didn't pick a fight for shit, he started it. I was just minding my own business trying to buy snacks and this joker comes to me and says where are my parents!”  
  
"But still you shouldn't have picked a fight"  
  
"he put his hands on me saying that, he was going to take me to the police station because I can't be out alone, like how old do you think I am", Jaesuk yells in protest as he tries his best to defend himself.  
  
Seeing how Jaesuk, was acting and realizing he was not going to budge. The young CEO quickly apologizes to officer landsman on, Jaesuk's behavior and asks him how much she, should pay for the damages Jaesuk caused 

After talking with Officer landsman, and leaving the police station the tall physique man from earlier was greeted by his colleague who couldn't stop laughing after hearing the latest gossip in the station, of how landsmen got beat up by a short scrawny 10-year-old.

"Gavin, I think you just missed your long lost brother"  
  
"What the hell, are you talking about"  
  
"Nothing much some kid, broke landsman nose cause he asked him where his parents were, while he was buying a huge amount of snacks for himself"  
  
"So where's the kid"  
  
"Oh his older sister picked him up, but I never expected that kid was Jaewon Park son"  
  
"Jaewon Park", Gavin says to himself as if he heard the name from STF, saying that BSC was after Jaewon Park kid.  
  
"Hey Gavin, where you're going"  
  
"I am going to head out"  
  
**Gavin's Pov  
  
**After following the girl and kid, I finally managed to find out who BSC was after. I was glad I walked past the girl realizing that she was an evolver, and Jaewon Park adopted, kid had made things easier.  
  
"This is Agent B-7 target located"  
  
"Good job, B-7 make sure to follow her, and get to her before BSC does"  
  
"I am on it", I replied back at the HQ base operator. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End card**

Like I said I will do a random end card for each chapter since most of you guys already know what all the others looks like, since there canon. I taught why not draw Jaesuk in this one ^^.


	3. A start of a new beginning

"Out of all the reckless things you can do, you chose to fight a cop!"  
  
"It's not my fault! he was asking for it besides all I did was went to get snacks. it's not like I was doing anything illegal or anything", Jaesuk looks at me a bit hurt, knowing that Landsman mentioned, his parents, really got to him.  
  
"I am sorry if I got mad Jaaesuk"  
  
"It's fine, you were the only mad cause, you were protecting me"  
  
"Hey, don't be upset, how about we go to the store and you can pick anything you like"  
  
"No limit"  
  
"well, I would say limit, but since your felling down, I guess I will excuse it this time"  
  
As the two head to the huge convenient store to pick up some snacks, Jaesuk starts to pile up his cart more than usual, after arriving at a particular package of chips he wanted. He realizes that someone else also had reached for the same bag of chips.  
  
"Jaesuk, look I found.....", before Eunjoo can finish her sentence she sees a slightly grown man in a hoodie, trying to fight Jaesuk for a bag of chips.  
  
"Hey let go I got here first!"  
  
"I saw it first, plus you got a whole cart filled off snacks", the guy says as he tries to grab the bag away from Jaesuk.  
  
Before anything can happen Jaesuk purposely, lets go of the chips causing the mysterious guy to fall on top of Eunjoo on his front side while Eunjoo was on her backside.  
  
"Are you all right, I am sorry", The guy says as he gets up from the floor, not realizing that his hoddie was down and his face was revealed.  
  
"It's quite fine"  
  
As the two adults meet face to face, both of them get a bit shook as if they know both identities.  
  
"K-Kir...", before Eunjoo gets to finish saying his name, Kiro quickly covers her mouth saying that he didn't want to get noticed.  
  
"Look I don't want to get caught by my agent he's been driving me nuts"  
  
"I see, don't worry I know a good way to disguise yourself", Eunjoo smile as she pulled up Kiro's hood and handed him a face mask.  
  
"Are you sure this going to work"  
  
"It's is if you just keep quiet and don't say anything", Jaesuk says as he hands him the bag of chips Kiro wanted.  
  
"W-Wait you're giving this to me"  
  
"Do you want me to take it back"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Than don't say anything"  
  
"Than why you tried to fight me earlier'  
  
"Oh I don't know the fact that you had, hood and tried to snatch my bag wasn't suspicious enough or was it", Jaesuk replies to Kiro with a sarcastic tone.  
  
After paying for the snacks at the convenient store, Kiro agent comes in rushing trying to catch Kiro saying that he needed to be there for a photoshoot, but before the agent can get to Kiro he notices Eunjoo and immediately stops and asks her what she was doing with Kiro, cause the fact that a CEO of a huge conglomerate with a pop star was odd.  
  
Before Eunjoo can explain to Kiro's agent what was going on, Jaesuk interrupted her and said that it was his fault because he tried to pick a fight with Kiro thinking that he was mugger because he had his hood on and stuff. And that the reason why Kiro took so long was because Eunjoo was trying to apologize for my behavior, and that maybe they can settle this on a small business deal  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, Kiro's agent took the idea well and asks Eunjoo if she will be available for a small deal. Knowing, that Jaesuk only said that to distract the agent from Kiro. Eunjoo obligates to the situation around her and decided to talk to Kiro's agent. While Kiro's agent was distracted talking to Eunjoo, Jaesuk signals Kiro if he wanted to sneak in snacks into his trailer without the agent noticing.  
  
"Hey, we still have extra time wanna hord, snacks from the store without them realizing"   
  
"Hell yeah count me in, but why did you cover for me back there"  
  
"Dude, I have almost the same situation as you, my older sister never lets me eat a lot of snacks, so I have to sometimes sneak in snacks or distract her"  
  
"So she knows what you did, or did you distract her"  
  
"well, she knows 80% but is distracted 20%", Jaesuk says with a nervous smile as he and Kiro head out to the store and secretly, hord a bunch off snacks without there supervisors knowing.  
  
Meanwhile, both Kiro's agent and Eunjoo were discussing some small business ideas, and deals on how they can help out each other and benefit from one another.  
  
"Look I am really flattered by your deal, but I am not sure if people will respond well to a popstar enduring a business that is meant for charity, purpose. Heck I am not sure if Kiro would want to do it given that he has a lot of photoshoots and tours to do"  
  
"Well I can call the other photoshoot to put the shoot up for another time"  
  
"No, you don't have to, besides your making the company waste time. Please try to be considerate of your client's time. I know, this may sound like a huge opportunity, but if you want to schedule an appointment with my company I can give you my card and you can maybe call my assistant to ring you up that we no plans are canceled and everything is according to his schedule. Plus you don't want anyone to waste your time right"  
  
"No, and wheres Kiro"  
  
"I think I saw him walked into his dressing room"  
  
"Kiro you better not be hiding snacks in there, or you're going on a strict diet!", Kiro Agent yells causing the two boys to quickly hide all the snacks the hord from the store.  
  
As Kiro agent entres Kiro's trailer with Eunjoo, all they could see was Jaesuk and Kiro gaming on their phones while sitting next to each other on a white couch exchanging contacts.   
  
"Wait, I taught you where hiding snacks"  
  
"And I taught you were talking to MS. Ceo over here about a sponsorship", Kiro replies to Agent with a smile trying his best to change the subject.  
  
"About that, Ms. Park runs both a conglomerate and Charity business, so it might take a while to figure out what sponsorship we might be available to do for you"  
  
"Wait, you run a charity, I taught you just inherited a huge conglomerate at a young age"   
  
"Well yes but I actually wanted to start my charity business form a long time", Eunjoo replies to Kiro with a warm smile.  
  
"Neat what kind of charity is it"  
  
"It's a charity service, that caters to children in need, and children of parents in need. I fell like everyone deserves, food, health clothing education and a place to stay. Besides what kind of society we will be if we're not helping out the future generation", Eunjoo replies to Kiro one more time with her usual charismatic smile.   
  
Before Kiro can talk, to Eunjoo more about her business andd plans, Kiro's agent breaks there conversation, saying that he's just got a call informing him that the road to the city they are going to be playing tomorrow is closed and, that they had to take another road which is long. So they have to leave early morning.  
  
"it's quite all right I know a superstar schedule can be quite busy, it was nice meeting you two and I hope to work with you in the future. Come on Jaesuk let's go"   
  
"Coming Noona!" Jaesuk says with a smile as he heads out of kiro's trailer with Eunjoo.  
  
As the two arrived towards there hotel suite, little did they know they were followed by a tall figure watching them carefully and, making sure nothing happens to them.  
  
"This is Agent B-7 targets location identified coordinates 31.2304° N, 121.4737° E. She is staying in one of the top luxury hotels"  
  
"Good job B-7, make sure BSC doesn't get to her. Our tracker shows that they are somewhere around the city, so it's best to keep an eye on her and the kid", a mysterious voice says to Gavin before leaving him with his new mission assignment.  
  
As Gavin tries his best to watch over the girl and Kid, he couldn't help but notice how tired the young girl looked, judging by the dark circles under her eyes, after removing her light make up. It looked like the girl lack sleep, but she still kept her self occupied with work, trying her best to make sure things go to plan.  
  
While Gavin was watching over Eunjoo and Jaesuk. Jaesuk, was busy with his laptop playing games and coding at the same time.   
  
Eunjoo was texting over a phone. Gavin couldn't make clear contact of what was on her screen but knowing her position it was probably something work-related or just talking to her friends, cause her records show's that she was never convicted a feline or did anything bad.  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

###  **R.F.A Group Chat**

  
_**Jaehee Kang:**_

  
  
How did your meeting, went Eunjoo?  
I heard Victor is tougher and harsher than Mr. Han

  
  
**_Eunjoo Park_:**   
  


It went all right.  
  


Actually...   
  


Victor considered the partnership, deal

and wants to have another meeting with 

_me _   


  
_**Jaehee Kang**_**: **

  
  
Really???  
Normally he's harsh and critical to these types of ideas  
  
But I guess our Eunjoo managed to get through his thick shell

  
  
  
** _Yoosung Kim_ _★ entres Chatroom_ **   


_ **  
Yoosung Kim★** **:   
**   
_

_Noona!, congragz on zour prthership _   
  
  
  
_ **Jaehee Kang** _ **:   
**

Why so many typos...  


  
  
  
** _Yoosung Kim_ _★_ ** ** :  **   
  


Ahhh!, Jaesuk why did you do that to me   
  


  
  
_ **Eunjoo Park:**   
  
_

_What did Jaesuk do?_   
  


  
_   
** Yoosung Kim ** _ _ ** ★ ** _ ** :  **

He left me to die in LOLO!!!  
  


  
  
**02 enters Chatroom****  
**  
  


**02** **:**

  
  
How's it my fault your the idiot that forgot to bring, potion  
And why are you calling my older sister Noona if sheis'nt your sister! 

  
**   
** **_Yoosung Kim★_: **

  
  
Hey!  
  
She was my senior  


  
  
  
** 02 : **

  
  
Yeah for a year -_-   
  
  


  
_  
_**707 enters Chatroom **  


_ **707** _ **: **   
  


oh ho ho, I didn't Jaesuk was like that  
  
  
  
_**02**_**:**   
  


dude shut the fuck up no one has  
_ time for your jokes -_- _   
  


** Jaaehee Kang : **   
  


What's wrong with Jaesuk normally he is'nt this hostile

  
  
**707****:**

  
  
The person Jaesuk is hostile is to is Zen 

  
  
  
  
**Zen entres the chatroom**

**   
**   
_ **Yoosung Kim★** **: ** _

_  
  
Speak of the devil_

  
  
**_Jaehee Kang_:**

  
  
Hello Zen

  
  
**  
****Eunjoo Park:**   
  


Hey, zen how was rehearsal did you got a good part  
  
  
  
  
_**Zen**_**: **

Hello, Jaehee.   
  
Hello Eunjoo, and how did you know, I got   
a good part where you stalking me or something **  
**

_ **02** _ **:**   
  


Stalking. Huh stalking is the last thing she will do  
  


  
  
  
**_Zen_:**   
  


...I see Jaesuk is here   
  


  
_ **02** **: **   
_

_  
  
What! you have something against me!_  
Or, are you just here to hit on my sister!  
I still remember what you did when you asked her out!

  
**_Eunjoo park_: **   
  


Jaesuk calm down you're crumbling up your chips ^^;  
  
  


** Zen :  **   
  


Seriously what's wrong with you.  
are you going threw early puberty  


**Jaehee Kang: **   
  


let's hope not   
  
  
  
**_Eunjoo Park_: **  
  
  
Jaesuk is just having a bad day

  
  
**Zen: **

  
  
Doesn't he always have a bad day  
  
  
  
**_Eunjoo park_: **

  
  
Not really, usually he's fine but

today I could understand why he's mad

  
**Zen: **

  
  
What did he do fight a cop or something,  
because he mentioned where his parents  
where  
_**02:**_  
  
Who's the stalker now -_-  
  
  
  
**_Zen_: **

Wait... 

WHAT!!!

Did Jaesuk really beat up a cop!! 

  
  
  
_**Eunjoo Park:**  
_

_I would'nt say beat but more like broke his nose ^^;_  
  
  
  
**_Zen_:**

That's crazy  
  
  
  
_**02****: **  
  
_

_Whatever he shouldn't have tried to ask me_ about my parent or grabbed me

  
  
** Zen:  **

You have a point   
But breaking someone's nose  
  
  
Don't you think that's out of 

line, I am mean your just a kid   
  
  
_**Jaehee Kang****: **  
  
_

_Oh Eunjoo, also I heard that Mr. Han and Victor _chatted how did that go  
  
  


**_Eunjoo Park_:**   
  


Not so well...;_;

  
  
_**Yoosung Kim★****: **_

_  
  
Why do those two not get along with each other._

  
  
**_Eunjoo Park_: **  
  
  
you can say that...

  
  
  
** _Zen_ :  **

  
  
What do you mean those two don't get along  
Those two are both rude, cold, self observant  
andd they don't care about others but themselves  
  
They're perfect for each other!

  
  
  
**Jumin Han enters the chatroom **  
  


_ **Jumin Han** _ **: **

  
  
What do you mean by perfect for each other!  


  
  
_**Zen****: **  
  
  
God, why do you have to come_  
  


**Yoosung Kim_★_: **   
  


Lol Jumin  
  
  


_ **Jaehee Kang** **:   
**   
_

_Mr han..._   
  


  
  
**_Eunjoo park_:**

  
  
  
Is my honey bunny here? 

  
  
_**Jumin Han****:**_

_  
  
Honey bunny?_  
Mmm..  
I see i'm a...bunny..  
  
  
  
**Zen: **  
  


What the,...;  
  
  
  
  
_**Jumin Han: **_

_Yes, Your honey bunny's here~_   
  


  
  
  
**_Jaehee Kang_:**  


................

  
_ ** Zen: ** _   
  


Barf!  
Dude get a room!   
There's, children, here!

  
  
**Yoosung Kim_★_:**

  
  
What do you mean children

besides me and Jaesuk are the youngest ones....  
  
**  
**

** 02:  **   
  


You just played yourself, you helpless child   
  
  
  
**Jumin Han:  
  
**

How are we supposed to get a room  
if were an ocean apart   
Now I see why Jaesuk hates you   


  


**Zen: **   
  


Hey!, Jaesuk doesn't hates, me  
In fact, he hates you for dating his sister  
  
  
**_02_:**  


I actually don't mind Jumin being with her 

  
_ **Zen:** _

_  
  
Wait, What!   
  
WHY!!!_  
  
  
**_02_:**   


For starters, he doesn't smoke   
or drinks beer all the time -_-   
  
  
**_Jumin Han_: **

**  
**  
See

Also to bring back up to what you said earlier 

me and Victor are not perfect for each other.

I don't know where you got that idea.

But both of us agreed not to speak to each

other unless it's business-related   


_**Zen:**_

  
Dude, do you have something against him   
Or is it that he had a meeting with Eunjoo 

  
  
  
**Jumin Han leaves the chatroom**

**_  
  
Eunjoo Park_:**  
  
J-Jumin I didn't get a chance to even say goodbye...

  
  
** Zen: **

  
  
That jerk!   
  
Don't, worry Eunjoo you can  
talk to me if you're feeling down  
You don't need that jerk!

  
  
**Eunjoo Park Leaves the chatroom**  


** 707:  **

  
Dude Zen that was a bad call to say  
you just made her left the chatroom.  
  
**_Zen_: **

  
How's it my fault!  
It's obviously that Jerk fault   
  
  
**Jaehee Kang: **

  
  
Both of you calm down, your acting more ofa child then Yoosung and Jaesuk  
  
  


** _Yoosung Kim_ _★_ ** **:**   


Hey, I am not a child!   
  
  
**02:**_  
_

_Dude now's not the time to be complaining_   
  
  
** Zen: **

  
He's right  
  
Sorry Jaehee  
  
  
_**Jaehee Kang:**_

  
it's okay but you should be apologizing to Eunjoo  
I mean she worked so hard to profile her dream project and charity business  
And I hate to see a wonderful goal go to waste  
  
  
  
_**707**_**: **

  
  
But still, don't you find it weird that Jumin logged off  
  
When Zen mentioned that the reason why Juminwas mad because Eunjoo was with Victor   
  
**  
**_**Jaehee Kang**_**:**

  
  
Look I don't know the situation between victor and Mr. Han really well but it's best we stay out of it.  
Nothing's good when you're in a business your not supposed to be off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As a couple of the RFA members were chatting about the situation between Victor and Jumin, meanwhile, Eunjoo decides to call Jumin to see how he was, because he never really acted like that before.   
  
Seeing that Jumin wasn't going to answer his phone form the 4th call, Eujoo puts her phone in her pocket and rests her head on the terrace, trying her best to clear her thoughts out and not get upset. Little did the girl knew she was being watched from afar.  
  
Above the clouds stood a tall physique man with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, as he watches over the tired young girl he couldn't help but notice how off her tone was as well as her aura.  
  
  
  
  
**Gavin's pov  
**  
Why does she looks a bit upset, did something happened to her while she was texting, is it because she is tired? or is it because she had a meeting with Victor, and had to then deal with her brother beating up Landsman. As I watched the girl closely, I couldn't detect what Evol, she had, but I could detect her energy and presence thanks to the wind.  
  
All I know was that she was Evolver and that BSC was after, but even through there after her. Why out of all people they would target a CEO like her, maybe it was because of her business after all she was helping out children in need or her Evol. I wasn't sure If I still should watch her.  
  
As I watched her walk into the room, I could see a warm angelic smile on her face, as she picks up her little brother and puts him to bed. I wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep I had, but for some reason, her aura and facial expressions looked so nurturing and warm, that you wanted to be around her.   
  
Her Aura kinda made me fell, safe and warm inside, as she pecks her little brother on the forehead I could see her walk into her room, but before the girl, can even fall asleep, I could see her take off her blazer and, unbutton the buttons of her blouse one by one, as each button was unbuttoned more of her soft warm skin was getting exposed. Before she can take off her blouse fully and reveal her bra and body.  
  
I quickly turn my head away trying my best to keep my guard up, and not look at her naked body frame, as I turn my ahead around hoping that she would be done changing my face turns completely red as I see her put on her shirt with no bra underneath it. After she was done changing my face was, still red after seeing what happened.  
  
The fact that the girl wore thin pj's did not help at all, my face was hot as a stove and nose was stuffed up with blood, what kind of assignment makes you watch a girl, a girl who's...w-who's..gah I tried my best to get rid of negative thoughts in my head. As I watched the girl fall asleep, I could see her tired figure longing to sleep on the queen-sized bed.


End file.
